User talk:UmeChan08
Anyone here??? UmeChan08: Um, yes, I'm editing my user page :) Hello! Yes... Yes OK!!! Umm... What I need to say here is... I';m khoi98 from YouTube and... When you want to reply someone on the Wikia... Leave BACK a message at their talk page... Just simply click the "talk" link in my signature down below in a moment then click Leave Message at my talk page! Nice 2 Meeeeeeeeeet You! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) For changing pictures Ok... If there's a picture in an article.. Click that image... It will enlarge.. Then There's a teeny tiny button of a magnifying glass and a small piece of paper icon... click that thing... Then click Upload a High Resolution.... Then upload.... But it must be in the same format... like... if the original is JPG... then u must upload JPG not PNG... Sorry... I was busy... Don;'t thank me if you didnt get it right.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello~ Hi there! Oh, it's possible to save your signature. Look at the page Special:Preference. Also, if you want to design your signature, click custom signature and try using the correct codes so you can have a decent signature. Also, see this page for guide: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature. Let me remind you: the number of characters allowed in making your customized signature is limited. So do your best making up for it. For reference, let me show you my signature's code: [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) If there's any help I can give to you, you can go to my talk page. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:CAtegory Please do not add unnecessary categories. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Relationship It's about how each character is related to the other. heck Fubuki Shirou's page for more. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) As much as possible, if a person is going to create a category, it must be useful. So far, your suggestion of creating non-asian preliminaries is not really that needed. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay if you forgot to add the signature, sometimes, people forgot to add their signatures also. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You see the my tools at the bottom? Click it then click history. You'll be able to see the one who left the message. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) User:Genda Koujirou cancelled making of galleries in character pages so we cannot make galleries. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sure, feel free :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi there, Ume! I see you're a Christian...? Me too! And we don't swear on something, I agree with that XD About Rose Griffon: Well...I'm not sure...but there ARE tons of boys in Inazuma Eleven that look like girls, take Aphrodi as an example. You're new here right? Me too...and I'm trying to always up to date to this wika...I like it :) Later -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 05:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! My fave is Midorikawa XD, I also have tons of fave too...(since they're too many, I can't put all of them in my profile, lol) I like Hiroto too, as you can see on my profile ^^ Yeah, I'm on facebook...my e-mail adress is winapolim@gmail.com I agree with you....let's be online friends ^^ -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 06:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I see you like Hiroto a lot. What about the girls? I see you like a lot, too. Sorry I haven't replied on the wikia(I replied your e-mail though)...I'm busy watching the heaven n hell period on Inazuma Eleven, because I've never seen it again for a while. -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 06:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) About that, i also said it was "Kaile" but im not sure since Kyle is the more appropriate name. If you want, ask another user that's familiar with japenese letters. I think the reason why it's "Kyle" is because when you translate it, it's Kyle. Though ask another user that knows japenese. Sorry, i don't know japenese O__O Though, i do know, InazumaFan knows to read japenese. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure ^^ you can trust me -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 07:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi~ Hiya! Really, you like my stories? Wow.... THANK YOU!!! *bows down* Oh, and welcome to the wiki ^_^ Ah, the senpais whom you can contact on the wiki are AdventureWriter28, me, SS4 (though he doesn't reply often), Genda Koujirou (the user, and the founder of the wiki, though she is busy), and InazumaFan. Hope this helps!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I already got rid of the problem, so don't worry ^^ The problem was the photo box in the page. When you make a new page, choose the option 'Blank page' instead of 'Standard page'. If the page was already laid out with the photo box inside it, hover over it, and in the top right hand corner, it should give you the options of 'Modify' or 'Remove'. Remove the photo box IF there is no photo in the box. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah.. don't worry about it ^^ You can always leave a message at any of the admins' talk pages if you have any trouble ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I AM CRAZY! I EARNED THE LUCKY 43,000 EDIT ON THE WIKI WHEN I DIDN'T!!!!!! WHY????? O.O